


Oblivious Idiots

by chimsbulge



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-06-25 16:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19749691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: Four oblivious idiots and four painfully obvious boys.





	1. Chapter 1

**Yeosang**

“It actually brings me pain that they don’t see we like them.” Jongho said as we were all sitting in Yunho’s living room. 

“Tell me about it.” Hongjoong said. 

“Okay but you two at least like smart people, well semi smart people in Yunho’s case.” I said. “We like Wooyoung and San, they don’t ever see signs.” 

“Mingi doesn’t either.” Yunho said. 

“I wrote a fucking song about Seonghwa and he said the girl will probably like it.” Hongjoong said. “I don’t want to hear anyone complain.” 

“I think San and Wooyoung like each other and that’s why we don’t have a chance.” I said, laying my head on Jongho’s shoulder. 

“They are awfully close.” Yunho said. 

Jongho and I both groaned at Yunho’s words as the front door opened. San, Wooyoung, Seonghwa and Mingi walked in. 

“We’re back.” Mingi called. 

“We’re here.” Yunho said. 

The four of them came into the living room. 

“What’d you guys do while we were gone?” Seonghwa asked. “The house is still clean.” 

“We sat here.” Hongjoong said. 

“That’s it?” San asked. “That’s boring.” 

“You guys didn’t invite us on your outing.” Jongho said, laying his head on top of mine. 

“You guys weren’t up.” Mingi said. “Otherwise we would’ve.” 

I yawned, closing my eyes as they all kept talking. 

**San**

Yeosang looked adorable sleeping, he was like a little baby. Jongho yawned moments later before dozing off, his head still on Yeosang’s. Were they together and none of knew? No, that’s impossible. 

I glanced at Wooyoung to see him glaring at the scene of his best friend cuddling with his crush. Wooyoung has had a crush on Jongho for awhile now. I elbowed Wooyoung to get him to stop glaring before the others noticed, I was the only one who knew of his crush as he was the only one who knew of my crush on Yeosang. 

“Mingi, cuddle me?” Yunho asked, holding his arms open for Mingi. Without hesitation Mingi cuddled Yunho. They were both so obvious of their feelings for each other, it was actually quite sad. Then there was Hongjoong and Seoghwa, things would be much easier for them if they just started dating but they probably never would. Seonghwa doesn’t like Hongjoong like that but he’s too afraid to tell him. Mingi, Wooyoung and I have been trying to get him to just tell Hongjoong but he won’t. 

“San?” Wooyoung asked, walking over to my bed and laying down with me. 

“Yeah?” I asked. 

“I think I wanna confess to Jongho but when I went to his room, I heard him and Yeosang and I’m scared they’re together.” He explained, my jaw clenched at that. I didn’t want them to be together. 

“You should confess, I don’t think those two are together.” I said, ruffling his hair. 

“Yeah, I hope.” He sighed, sitting up. 

“Here practice telling me.” I said, sitting up as well. 

He sighed. “Jongho, I really really like you and I have for awhile. I know this probably seems really sudden but maybe could we be together?” 

“No, be more confident.” I said. 

“Will you be my.” Wooyoung stopped talking as the door opened revealing Yeosang. 

“Sorry am I interrupting?” Yeosang asked. 

“No.” I said. “What’s up?” 

“I was just going to tell Wooyoung that I was going to bed and to be quiet.” Yeosang said before walking away. 

“You don’t think he heard this do you??” Wooyoung asked, his eyes wide. 

Oh god, did Yeosang hear that? 

“I hope not.” I said. 

“I’ll ask him.” Wooyoung said as he left the room quickly. 

**Yunho**

“Mingiiiiii.” I said, as I laid on Mingi’s bed. Mingi was in the bathroom, changing. 

“What?” He asked, walking out of the bathroom in just sweatpants. I felt my cheeks redden as I looked away from his body. Why the fuck did he have to be so oblivious to my feelings? 

“Yunho, what?” He asked, as he laid down on the bed, wrapping his arms around my waist. 

“Mingi.” I sighed. “You make my life hard.” 

“That’s not the only thing I make hard.” I could tell he was smirking as I gulped and stayed facing away from him. 

“W-What?” I asked. 

“I’m not as oblivious as you think I am.” He said. “I like you and you like me.” 

“Well yeah… but why’d you have to make the boner joke?” I asked. 

“Because it makes you flustered and I like seeing you flustered.” He said before yawning. “Go to sleep and we’ll talk in the morning.” 

“.... Okay.” I answered before closing my eyes. 

**Hongjoong**

“I like you Seonghwa.” I said. I decided to finally confess to Seonghwa. I needed to get it out at some point, whether I get rejected or not I just needed to confess. 

“I like you too.” He smiled catching me off guard. 

“Really?” I asked, feeling a smile of my own appear. 

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

“So be my boyfriend?” I asked. 

“Yes.” He said. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeosang**

“Yeosang?” Wooyoung asked as he walked into our room. 

“Hmm?” I asked, looking up from my phone. 

“Did you hear anything between San and I?” He asked. 

“No, why?” I asked. That wasn’t the actual truth, I had heard them. I heard Wooyoung about to ask San to be his boyfriend but I had to interrupt. 

“Okay, I was just wondering..” He trailed off. I nodded and set my phone down before going to sleep. 

The next morning, I got up and walked to the dining room. Everyone was sitting there, eating. 

“Morning.” Jongho said as I sat next to him. 

“Morning.” I said. 

“So what was your announcements?” San asked, looking at Hongjoong, Seonghwa, Mingi and Yunho. 

“Me and Mingi are dating.” Yunho said causing Hongjoong, Jongho and I to smile. 

“Congrats guys.” I said. 

“Yeah!” Jongho said. 

“Well Seonghwa and I are dating as well.” Hongjoong smiled. 

“Aww our parents.” Jongho and I said at the same time. 

Hongjoong shook his head as Wooyoung and San gave Seonghwa weird looks. What was going on? 

“That’s great guys.” Yunho said. 

“Finally.” Mingi said, patting Hongjoong on the back. 

“Yeosangie.” Jongho said. 

“What?” I asked. 

“Let’s get married.” Jongho said. 

I sighed, shaking my head. “Just because you’re lonely doesn’t mean we should get married.” 

“But.” Jongho pouted. 

“No.” I said. 

“Rude.” Jongho said, crossing his arms. I shook my head and got up, putting my plate in the sink before walking into my room. 

**San**

“Seonghwa can we talk to you?” Wooyoung asked. 

“Yeah.” Seonghwa said as we walked into my room, shutting the door. “What is it?” 

“Why are you with Hongjoong? You said you don’t like him like that.” I said. 

He sighed. “I didn’t want to hurt his feelings.” 

“But aren’t you hurting his feelings by dating him now?” Wooyoung asked. 

“I personally don’t think Hongjoong actually likes me as much as he thinks he does, he’ll get over me eventually and when he does, it’ll be okay and he’ll break up with me and we will go back to being best friends.” He explained. 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” I said. 

“It’ll be fine San.” Seonghwa said, patting my shoulder before leaving the room. 

“This is so fucked up.” Wooyoung said. 

“Tell me about it.” I said. “Even he has a boyfriend and we don’t.” 

“Jongho and Yeosang seem very close.” Wooyoung said. 

“He’s been your best friend for how long? You should know who he likes.” I said. “Matter of fact, why haven’t you asked him who he likes?” 

“Hmm, I should.” He said. “I’ll be back.” 

“Wait what?” I asked. Wooyoung quickly ran out of the room. This is probably going to end badly. 

**Yeosang**

“Yeosang!” Wooyoung yelled, coming into our room. 

“Hmm?” I asked. 

“Who do you like?” He asked. 

“Um.” I said not knowing how to answer. I couldn’t say San especially when he’s dating San. “I don’t have a crush on anyone.” 

“You have to like someone.” He said. I shrugged in response. “You like someone and I’ll figure it out, just you watch and see.” 

“Alright…” I trailed off. 

Side note: I love all the members, I'm making Seonghwa an ass but he'll get better. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Wooyoung**

“Mission failed.” I sighed, plopping down onto San’s bed. “He said he doesn’t like anyone but I’m going to figure it out. He was really hesitant to answer.” 

“Maybe because he’s with Jongho and he doesn’t want anyone knowing.” San said. 

“No, they can’t be the situation.” I said. “I’m starting to think Yeosang likes you.” 

“Why do you say that?” San asked, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“Think about it.” I said. “What if we are just looking into it too much and Jongho and Yeosang actually like us.” 

“Well I guess you could be right, I haven’t really given myself any hope.” San said. 

“I think we need to just confess.” I said. 

“I don’t know Woo.” San said. “I’ll try.” 

“The worst thing that can happen is they say they don’t like us.” I said. 

**Hongjoong**

“What’s wrong?” Mingi asked as he and Yunho sat down beside me. 

“I heard something that I shouldn’t have heard.” I said. 

“What was it?” Mingi asked. 

“Seonghwa doesn’t like me, he just said yes because he didn’t want to hurt my feelings.” I said. 

“What the fuck?” Yunho asked. 

“That’s so fucked up.” Mingi said. 

“Yeah..” I sighed. 

“What are you going to do about it?” Mingi asked. 

“I don’t know.” I said. “I know I should break up with him but I don’t know.” 

“You can’t hurt yourself, you need to break up with him. If he doesn’t have feelings now who knows if he will ever have feelings for you.” Yunho said. “I know we wanted you guys to have a happy ending but you can’t hurt yourself.” 

“Yeah I know.” I said. “I need to go tell him.” 

“We support you no matter what.” Mingi said. 

I smiled and patted their shoulders. “Thanks guys.” 

I got up and headed to mine and Seonghwa’s room. Seonghwa was sitting on his bed, on his phone. 

“Hey.” I said. 

“Hey.” He smiled. 

“We should break up.” I said. 

“Wait what?” He asked, setting his phone down and standing up. “What do you mean?” 

I chuckled some, wiping the tear that rolled down my cheek. “I heard what you told San and Wooyoung, don’t explain yourself or anything I get it. But we shouldn’t be together. You should’ve just told me that you didn’t feel the same way because that would’ve hurt less than hearing this.” 

“Hongjo-.” 

“Don’t worry about saying anything.” I said before leaving the room. I left the dorm, I couldn’t be there right now. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something new I'm writing, hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
